1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotary combustor useful in a waste disposal system for the combustion of solid waste materials and, more particularly, to an improved rotary combustor having water cooled tool tubes, some of which are bent outwardly to form openings for combustion air into the combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste disposal systems employing rotary combustors for the combustion of waste materials have long been known. For example, numerous types of waste disposal combustion systems for solid waste materials have been employed for the disposal of municipal waste. Useful types of such waste disposal systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,651, 4,066,024 and 4,615,283. These types of waste disposal combustion systems utilize a rotary combustor formed by a plurality of longitudinally extending pipes secured together to form a cylindrical barrel defining a combustion chamber therein. The pipes are connected together by webs having openings therein for the entry of combustion air into the combustion chamber. The pipes are adapted to accommodate the flow of water therethrough to cool the walls of the combustor and produce steam. Air is charged to the combustor through various means and combustion gases from the unit passed to a boiler or furnace for further production of steam. Ash from the combustion material falls out of the outlet end of the combustor into an ash receiving chamber. These types of waste disposal combustion systems have been found very useful in waste disposal while providing revenue through generation of steam and electric power.
While such systems employing rotary combustors have proven useful in processing solid waste materials such as municipal waste, the need still exists for a rotary combustor useful in a waste disposal system which is highly efficient in the generation of steam and which is yet economical in operation and construction.